Das Grauen hat zwei Namen
by Tsumi
Summary: und zwar Kakyuu und Tsumi. Die story hier hat nix mit der vonner Kaky zu tun..Ich und summarys arg. Es ist krank, viel alk viel schnee und Snape als opfer. Habt spaß und lacht euch kaputt..
1. Schnee und Alk sind TOLL

Das Chaos hat zwei Namen...  
  
Disclamer: Yeah ich mag die Rowling, die hat Snape erschaffen *grinz*.. naja und der gehört ihr auch, sowie alles andere was mit hp zu tun hat. Ich gehör mir und kakyuu auch lol.. nein nein die gehört sich selbst ^^ *aber nicht mehr lange..werde sie verkaufen..will wer?*  
  
Ach..die nachnamen von uns sind eigentlich anders..naja der vonner Kakyuu net, aber meiner ist eigentlich Schuhmacher *danke nochmal nina -.-*, jaja wenn man langeweile hat ..Klein Kaky hat ja auch ne tsumi und kaky auf hogwarts story hier online gepackt..aber da is leider das zweite chap von verschwunden ^^ ich finds nimmer wieder *ich und mein chaos lalala*. Die hier ist ne ganz andere und hoffe sie gefällt euch dennoch.  
  
so leutz.. das kann echt krank werden..mir is gerade nur mal wieder in den Sinn gekommen, wie es wohl währe, wenn Kaky und Ich auf hogwarts währen..*währen währen währen..HIN WILL KEHR*.  
  
Ich kam auf die Schnapsidee als ich vorhin an den letzten Urlaub denken mußte, da hatte ich durchgehend nen Schneeball inner Fresse.   
  
Fragt nicht warum, aber aus irgendeinem grund fände ich es mehr als lustig, Snape mal mit schneebällen zu bombadieren. Da mir aber kein Charakter eingefallen ist, der das machen würde, bin ich auf uns beide gekommen..also..hier gehts los und kommentiert viel und brav.. danke danke. viel spaß ^^  
  
(/)Schnee und Alk sind toll(/)  
  
Es war ein kalter Wintermorgen, als Severus Snape die Tore von Hogwarts verlies.  
  
Er wollte vor dem Frühstück einen kleinen Spaziergang machen, um sich auf den letzten Schultag vor Weihnachten, noch ein wenig Ruhe zu gönnen. Was er aber nicht wußte war, daß er diese ruhe nicht bekommen würde.  
  
Als er gerade einige Meter gelaufen war, hörte er auch schon lautes gekreische und gelache, was ganz aus seiner nähe kam.  
  
Ein breites grinsen zog sich durch sein Gesicht. Er würde zwar keine Ruhe bekommen, aber als ersatzt konnte er irgendwem wieder Punkte abziehen.  
  
Welch hervoragender tausch.  
  
Schnellen schrittes ging er dem gelache nach. Als er gerade um eine der Ecken des Schlosses kam, sah er auch schon die Krachmacher die bald um einige Punkte ärmer werden sollten.  
  
Es waren die Griffyndor-Schüler Kakyuu Kinmoku und Tsumi Tzukino (/LOOOOOOOOOL/). Sie waren schon in der Abschlussklasse und nicht gerade das, was ein Lehrkörper ruhige und aufmerksame Schüler nennen würde.   
  
Das Bild was sich Snape bot, war mehr als göttlich. Die beiden Irren tobten im Schnee rum wie kleine Kinder, bewarfen sich mit Schneebällen und zerstörten sich gegenseitig ihre Schneemänner.  
  
Severus seuftzte nur. "Und das sind also die Hexen von Morgen. Unsere Welt wird auf jedenfall untergehen. Und ich dachte der Dunkle Lord währe grausam."  
  
Langsam ging er auf sie zu, ohne auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.   
  
Was aber auch nicht wirklich schwer war, da die beiden Mädels ausgelassen im Schnee rumtollten.  
  
Als Kakyuu gerade dabei war, Tsumi eine erfrischende Schneewäsche zu verpassen, ertönte Snapes liebevolle Stimme.  
  
"Was haben den zwei Griffyndor-Schüler um diese Uhrzeit, außerhalb des Schlosses zu suchen?"  
  
Seine stimme war kälter als der Schnee.  
  
Kakyuu zuckte zusammen und lies den Schnee aus ihrer Hand fallen. Tsumi befreite sich aus dem griff ihrer Freundin und sah ihren Zaubertränkelehrer leicht verwirrt an.  
  
"Den Osterhasen." gab Kaky zur antwort und mußte sofort loslachen.  
  
"Eigentlich eher den Schneehasen." verbesserte Tsumi und stieg mit ins lachen ein.  
  
Snape war überhaupt nicht zum lachen zumute. Er ging einige Schritte näher und strafte sie mit seinem Killer blick.  
  
"10 Punkte Abzug für Griffyndor. Den grund dürften sie ja kennen."  
  
Die beiden Mädchen sahen erst Snape an, dann sich und dann wieder Snape.  
  
"Nein eigentlich nicht. Sie haben eine frage gestellt und wir haben geantwortet. Sollten wir dafür nicht Punkte bekommen?"  
  
"Aber Tsumi, wahrscheinlich waren das die falschen antworten. Ich glaube wir hätten Santa Claus sagen sollen."  
  
"Weiter 5 Punkte. Und wenn sie nicht sofort die klappe halten und zurück ins Schloss gehen. Werden den Punkten noch weitere folgen sowie Strafarbeiten für sie beide."  
  
Snape hatte wirklich den Kaffee auf. Nochnichtmal in seinem unterricht verhielten sich die beiden so schlimm. Aber es sollte ja noch nicht vorbei sein.  
  
Erneut sahen sich die Mädels an, fingen an zu grinsen, fielen dann auf die Knie und bölkten gleichzeit...  
  
"WIR SIND UNWÜRDIG!!! SIE MÜSSEN UNS BESTRAFEN!!"  
  
Der Zaubertränke Meister konnte sein glück für diesen Morgen gar nicht fassen. Selbst der punkteabzug für ihr Haus , hielt diese beiden Irren nicht davon ab weiterzumachen.   
  
Was er aber in der zeit nicht bemerkte war, das die Mädels sich Schnee griffen, wieder aufstanden, diesen langsam zu einem Schneeball formten und dann .. wusch  
  
"Treffer eins versenkt!" brüllte Tsumi.  
  
"Treffer zwei versenkt!" brüllte Kaky.  
  
"In mein Büro!!" brüllte Snape.  
  
Aber selbst dieser satz half nichts. Kaky und Tsumi griffen sich immer mehr Schnee und schleuderten diesen, als nette weiße Kugel geformt, auf Snape. Und sie trafen..immer und immer wieder.  
  
Irgendwann hatte er die faxen dicke. Er stampfte auf die beiden zu, packte sie an den Handgelenken und schleifte sie nun höchstpersönlich in sein Büro.  
  
Als er mit ihnen durch die Eingangshalle maschierte, blieb dies den anderne Schülern, welche zum Frühstücken in die Große Halle wollten, nicht unbemerkt. Denn die Mädels johlten und lachten ausgelassen. Außerdem war Snapes aussehen nicht mehr so dunkel wie es vor einer Stunde noch war. Sein schwarzer Umhang war bedeckt von dem puderiegen Schnee und in seinen Haaren klebten noch einige kleine stücke von den Schneebällen.  
  
Die Schüler mußten sich schon sehr das lachen verkneifen.  
  
Endlich war er mit ihnen in seinem Büro angekommen. Er packte sie beide auf zwei stühle die vor seinem Pult standen, während er sich dahinter setzte.  
  
"Was, in Merlins namen, soll dieses verhalten gegenüber eines Lehrkörpers. Nur weil sie in der Abschlussklasse sind, können sie hier nicht schalten und walten wie sie wollen. Ich werde..." doch weiter kam er nicht.  
  
"Schalten ... will ich Auto fahren?" fragte kaky und sah ihn dabei an  
  
"Ja und das walten..seh ich aus wie n Buchhalter? fragte auch Tsumi leicht verwirrt.  
  
Snape hatte es wirklich satt. Langsam stand er auf, ging um sein Pult herum und stellte sich vor die beiden.  
  
"Sie beide, erklären sofort ihr verhalten. Und warum sie so früh auserhalb des Schlosses waren."  
  
Kaky schlug ihre Beine übereinander und fing als erste an zu reden.  
  
"Also wir waren gar nicht so früh aus dem Schloss raus..Wir sind eher spät aus dem Schloss raus und gar nicht wieder rein."  
  
Tsumi tat es ihr gleich und übernahm für sie.  
  
"Wir haben die ganze nacht im Schnee gehockt, Whisky getrunken, Schneemänner gebaut und ähm.."  
  
"Sie beiden haben was?"  
  
Tsumi rollten mit den Augen.  
  
"Schneemänner gebaut. Is doch wohl wirklich nicht schwer zu versthen oder?"  
  
Das andere Mädchen nickte nur und sah ihren Lehrer vorwurfsvoll an.  
  
"Zwei minderjährige Schülerinnen haben Alkohol getrunken?"  
  
Das grinsen auf seinem Gesicht wurde immer breiter.  
  
"Ich werde ihre Hauslehrerin informieren sowie den Direktor. Und sie beide, bleiben hier."  
  
Mit diesen Worten stapfte er aus dem Raum und schloss die Tür hinter sich.  
  
"Mh, meinste der macht das?" fragte tsumi  
  
"Ich hab kein ahnung, is mir auch egal, ich bin viel zu müde um nachzudenken...."  
  
Kaky rutschte mit ihrem Stuhl weiter nach vorne und legte ihren Kopf auf das Pult.  
  
Tsumi stand auf und ging einige Schritte durch Snapes Büro.  
  
"Mir fallen auch gleich die Augen zu...Mh vielleicht."  
  
Leicht wankend ging sie auf eine Tür zu, welche hinter dem Schreibtisch war.  
  
Vorsichtig drückte sie die Klinke runter und ...  
  
"Hey Kaky, komm her. Der alte hat vergessen die Tür hier abzuschließen. Lass uns abhauen, ich will ins Bett."  
  
Mit halbmast auf den Augen sah Kakyuu zu Tsumi und fing an zu grinsen.  
  
"Gute idee, wir hauen ab. Soll er uns doch irgendwann anders Bestrafen."  
  
Also gingen die beiden, doch sehr stark angetrunkenen Mädels, durch die Tür und gelangten an einen Ort, wo sie nun wirklich nicht hinwollten.  
  
"Na klasse.. Snapes Privaträume. Da penn ich ja lieber ne Nacht lang bei Myrte." knurrte Tsumi und lies sich murrend auf einen der schwarzen Ledersessel nieder.  
  
Doch zu ihrer überraschung, fing Kakyuu an zu kichern.  
  
"He schau mal.." sie griff nach einem Bild und hielt es Tsumi vor die Nase.."Snapes Mutter..welch ähnlichkeit.."   
  
Beide prusteten los..   
  
"Mal schauen was wir hier noch so finden."  
  
Tsumi stand auf und ging auf eine weitere Tür zu die offen stand.  
  
"Ja nein wie geil. He Tsumi, der alte Giftmischer liest Den Quibbler...War mir klar das der sich kitschiege Revolverblätter ..ähm Tsumi??"  
  
Verwirrt sah sich Kaky um, konnte aber niergendswo ihre Freundin ausmachen.  
  
"Bin hier drinne..komm her is gerade so gemütlich."  
  
Als Severus zusammen mit Minerva McGonagall und Albus Dumbledor wieder in sein Büro kam, war dieses leer.  
  
"Wo sind den die beiden hin Severus?"  
  
Doch bevor dieser auch nur antworten konnte, sah er das die Tür zu seinen Privaträumen aufstand.  
  
"Oh das werden die doch nicht.. " wütend stampfte er auf die Tür zu.  
  
"Glauben sie etwa wirklich, das sich zwei Schülerinnen so etwas erdreisten würden?" fragte Dumbeldor und folgte Severus zusammen mit Minerva .  
  
Doch seine vermutung war richtig.  
  
Als die drei Professoren gerade in den Raum kamen, hörten sie auch schon ein rascheln aus einem der anderen Zimmer.  
  
Snape, dessen Wut schon aussmaße annahm die man gar nicht mehr beschreiben konnte, stampfte weiter zu seinem Schlafzimmer und bekam fast einen Herzinfakt.  
  
Vor ihm lagen die zwei Schülerinnen, halbnackt in seinem Bett und schliefen, wie kleine unschuldige Engel.  
  
Er wollte etwas sagen, etwas machen, aber sein Rationales denken war für diesen Moment auf Kurzurlaub.  
  
Als Dumbeldore dieses Bild sah, konnte er sich ein kleines kichern nicht unterdrücken.  
  
"Sie haben es wirkich getan.. Hätte ich nicht erwartet. Severus, seien sie doch so gütig und lassen die beiden Schülerinnen hier ihren Rausch ausschlafen. So unschuldig wie sie im Moment aussehen, währe es eine schande sie zu wecken. Außerdem haben sie dann noch genug zeit, um sich mit Minerva eine angemessene Strafe auszudenken."  
  
Und mit diesen Worten verschwand der alte Direktor auch schon.  
  
Severus wußte immernoch nicht so ganz was er sagen sollte.  
  
Aber da er der bitte des Direktors leider nachgehen mußte, ging er aus dem Zimmer und setzte sich grummelnd in einen der Sessel.  
  
Ja, jetzt hatte er wirklich genug zeit um sich eine ´wirklich` Sadistische Strafe einfallen zu lassen.  
  
So leutz, das erste Chap is zu ende.. Der Grund: Mir fällt einfach keine gute strafe ein ^^". Kann mich so schlecht selbst bestrafen.  
  
Also..wenn einer von euch, ne super geile idee hat, was für ne Strafe Snape den beiden aufdrücken will, oder was ihr uns schon mal immer antun wolltet (he wandy hier kannste dich schön rächen gg), dann schreibt es mir..packt es mir als Revvie rein. Bekomm so schon tausend mails am tach, da kann ich die net immer rausfiltern.. ^^"!  
  
Hoffe aber der anfang gefällt euch soweit..Und ich hoffe auf viele sadistiche ideen...bis denne  
  
Tsumi 


	2. Eine Originelle Entschuldigung

Das Chaos hat zwei namen...  
  
Dissi; Wie immer allet der JKR .Ich gehör mir selbst und die Kakyu gehört mir jetzt auch. Die blöde kuh war in Paris, und das auch noch ohne mich *pah* mit der macht des Mondes werde ich sie bestrafen,,jawoll.sm pose einnimmtz  
  
Nun gut..ich danke noch mal der sevvi für den kleinen Gedankentritt...Die idee mit dem Heuler war von ihr..hab nur den Text ein wenig umgeändert...danke dir noch mal *kiss knuffel keks reichtz*.  
  
Ach und falls wer nicht weiß was Banshees sind..das sind (zumindest in der larp welt) tote Elfen...und wenn die anfangen zu schreien, oh man.. 2 punkt schaden und n gehörsturz ^^". Ich liebe es Banshee zu spielen..Ich schreie halt gern gg.. außerdem bekommt man von der SL dann immer Met geschenkt gg..und die spieler haben ohrensausen *lol*.  
  
(/) - Eine Originelle Entschuldigung - (/)  
  
Langsam öffnete Kakyuu ihre Augen und erkannte das sie nicht da war, wo sie sein sollte.  
  
Also fing sie erstmal an histerisch zu kreischen und kramte sich hastig aus dem fremden Bett.  
  
"Tsumi Tsumi Tsumi...WACH AUF DU SCHNARCHNASE!!"  
  
Diese viel vor schreck mit einem freundlichen `plong´aus dem Bett und rappelte sich, leicht verdattert wieder hoch.  
  
"Och kehr, gehts nicht n bisschen leiser. Mein schädel fühlt sich an wie....Wo zur Hölle sind wir? Und warum zum Teufel auch noch Halbnackt?"  
  
"Das selbe wollte ich dich auch fragen. Aber wem immer das Bett gehört, es ist göttlich bequem."  
  
Kaky schlurfte langsam um das Bett rum, und fing an, ihre sachen vom Boden aufzusammeln, welche mit denen von Tsumi brav gemixt wurden.  
  
"Arg..das mit dem Whiskey lassen wir besser mal. Ab jetzt nur noch Schnaps..Mein Kopf..wäääääää."  
  
Auch Tsumi fing langsam an sich wieder anzuziehen.Was aber reichlich schwer war, da ihr jetzt nicht nur der Kopf weh tat, sondern auch der rest von ihrem Körper durch den Kunstvollen Plumps aus dem Bett.  
  
Was die beiden aber nicht bemerkten war, das der besitzer des Betts und der Räume, die Tür öffnete, sich an den Rahmen lehnte und die beiden, verkaterten Mädchen beobachtete. ((der alte spanner tzö))  
  
"Ich brauche dringend ne Aspirin..Lass uns blos schnell raus hier. Weiß gott bei welchem Sack wir hier gelandet sind."  
  
"Hast recht..bloß weg hier und mindestens drei Packungen Aspirin futtern.. Das ist alles was ich nur noch will. Na los komm schon Kaky."  
  
Die beiden Mädels drehten sich um, sahen einen verflucht bös dreinschauenden Snape, kreischten auf und hielten sich sofort die Köpfe erneut fest.  
  
"Arg verflucht, kannst du nicht leiser schreien..Mein armer schöner Kopf."  
  
"Das mußt du gerade sagen..Fräulein Tsumi `Banshee´Tzukino."  
  
Snapes laune wurde immer besser. Nicht nur das die beiden sein Bettblockierten, und er seinen wohlverdienten schlaf in seinem Sessel verbringen durfte und daher nun einen steifen Nacken hatte. Nein...Minerva McGonnagal, die alte Henne, hatte ihn einfach allein gelassen mit dem Satz, daß er ja alleine nach einer Strafe für sie suchen könnte. Sein Tag war wirklich gelaufen und das schlimmste an der ganzen sache war auch noch.. es war Weihnachten..!  
  
"Es freut mich zu sehen, daß sie mich doch endlich bemerkt haben. Mitkommen!"  
  
Somit drehte er sich um und ging den beiden einige meter vorraus.  
  
"Och Herr Professor, gehts nicht n Tacken leiser..mein Kopf. Und ich dachte immer Bauarbeiter um 7 Uhr morgens seien schlimm."  
  
"Kaky..du hast die Flugzeuge um 5 Uhr morgens vergessen, die über dem Haus meiner Tante.Die sind so richtig penetrant."  
  
Also schlurften die beiden murrend hinter ihrem Professer her, und saßen nach kurzer Zeit wieder vor seinem Schreibtisch.  
  
"Um ihnen die erfreuliche Nachricht gleich mitzuteilen, Professor Dumbledor hat mich darum gebeten, ihre Bestrafung selbst in die Hand zu nehmen. Nachdem sie aus ihrem SuffKoma wiede erwachen sollten."  
  
"Ja sehr erfreulich, da geh ich lieber ne Woche zu Filch innen Keller" murmelte Tsumi böse und sah ihren Professor gelangweilt an.  
  
"Aber da sie in ihrem jetzigen Zustand, die Bestrafung nicht zu meiner befriedigung erledigen würden, werde ich sie in den nächsten Tagen zu mir bitten, damit sie.."  
  
"Wie bitte? In unserem jetzigen zustand..zu ihrer befriedigung..? Also um eins mal festzustellen..ich bin weder Masochistisch, Sadistisch und erst recht nicht Nekrophil veranlagt, oder werde irgendwelche anderen eckeliegen perversen Praktiken machen. Aua mein Kopf."  
  
Somit sackte klein Kakyu wieder auf ihrem stuhl zusammen und hielt erneut ihren verkaterten Kopf fest.  
  
"Ist es nicht schon strafe genug das wir sie direkt nach dem Wachwerden sehen mußten? Ich meine, wer kann sich sowas schon antun..ach und ähm, habe sie zufällig Aspirin..mein Kopf ist vollkommen gerädert."  
  
Snapes Augen fingen an zu glühen. Er wußte ja wie schrecklich die beiden sein konnten, aber das sie selbst im Nüchternen oder besser gesagt im verkaterten zustand genauso schlimm waren, wie im betrunkenen, damit hatte er nun weiß Gott nicht gerechnet.  
  
Es sah fast so aus, als würde er gleich zu einem Feuerball werden.  
  
"Ich verlangen von ihnen beiden eine Entschuldigung, wenn ich sie wieder hier antreffe zu ihrer Bestrafung. Und nun Raus..Beide..SOFORT!"  
  
Erleichtert darüber, daß sie den giftmischer nicht länger ertragen mußten und endlich Aspirin suchen gehen konnte, schlurften die beiden Verkaterten Mädels richtung Tür.  
  
Als sie endlich in ihrem Gemeindschaftsraum angekommen waren, ließen sie sich erstmal auf das große Sofa fallen und atmeten entspannend ein und aus.  
  
"Hey Kaky, meinste der is jetzt sauer auf uns?"  
  
"Mir doch egal. Hätte sich aber n bisschen netter verhalten können. Keine Manieren der Herr. Das müssen wir ihm noch beibringen."  
  
So gut sie konnte, raffte sich Tsumi ein wenig auf und sah ihre beste Freundin leicht verwirrt an.  
  
"Sag mal, was hast du vor. Dieses grinsen auf deinem Geischt, verspricht einen riesen Spaß!"  
  
Langsam stand Kaky auf, ging auf einen der Tische zu und öffnete eine der Schubladen.  
  
"Der Herr will eine Entschuldigung? Der Herr bekommt eine Entschuldigung. Und zwar eine die sich Gewaschen hat."  
  
Und mit diesem Satz zog sie rotes Briefpapier hervor und grinste noch fieser als vorher.  
  
Es war der morgen des 26.12..  
  
Snape war froh das er nicht wieder auf diesem unbequemen Sessel schlafen mußte, sonder in sein Bett konnte. Einmal und nie wieder, daß stand fest.   
  
Nun saß er frisch erholt und ohne steifen Nacken am Frühstückstisch und genoß sein Müsli.   
  
Zu seinem erstaunen waren die zwei Trunkenbolte recht ruhig. Sogar ruhiger als die anderen restlichen Schüler, die über die Winterferien nicht nach Hause gefahren waren. Irgendwie verbreitete es in ihm ein nicht so gutes gefühl..und das sollte auch schon bald bestägt werden.  
  
Plötzlich wurde es lauter..Flügelschlagen und gekrächtze hüllten die große Halle ein und allen war klar, die Morgenpost kam endlich an.  
  
Severus wußte das er nie Post bekam, und wenn wurde sie in sein Büro oder in seine Privaträume geliefert, doch diesmal sollte es anders sein.  
  
Vor ihm auf dem Tisch, nein um genau zu sein, mitten in seinem Müsli landete eine fette, grauen, alte und extrem eckelige Schuleule.  
  
Hastig ließ die Eule den roten Umschlag auf den Tisch fallen und verschwand so schnell wieder, wie sie gekommen war.  
  
Snape konnte seinen Augen nicht trauen. Er wollte ihnen nicht trauen.   
  
"Wer zum Teufel...!"  
  
Doch bevor er auch nur Handeln konnte, ging der Heuler hoch. Die Eule war wohl noch langsamer als sie aussah...  
  
Die Große Halle wurde auf einmal von zwei weiblichen, Herzzerreissenden Stimmen erfüllt.  
  
"ES TUT UNS JA SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO LEID LIEBER PROFESSOR! WIR VERSPRECHEN IHNEN DAS WIR NIE NIE NIE NIEEEEEEEEEEE WIEDER IN IHREM BETT SCHLAFEN WERDEN, UND ERST RECHT NICHT WENN SIE NICHT DABEI SIND! WIR SIND ZWEI WIRKLICH WIRKLICH BÖSE MÄDCHEN UND MÜSSEN BESTRAFT WERDEN!!"  
  
Und `poff´ somit war der Heuler in Rauch aufgegangen ((wars rauch? keine ahung sorry nochmal ^^)).  
  
Snapes weißes gesicht wurde noch weißer. Hätte er sich jetzt Nackt in den Schneegelegt, hätte ihn keiner mehr gefunden.  
  
Alle Anwesenden starrten ihn fassungslos an. Jeder wußte wem diese Stimmen gehörten, denn es gab wirklich keinen auf dieser Schule, der nicht schon von den zwei Irren gestresst wurden.  
  
Das war zuviel...endgültig zu viel.  
  
Langsam, fast wie Zeitlupe, drehte sich Severus zu seinen Kollegen um und konnte auf vereinzelten Gesichtern, ein amüsiertes lächeln sehen. Sogar auf dem vom Direktor.  
  
Das reichte....es war soweit. Die beiden Frauenzimmer sollten jetzt und sofort ihre abreibung bekommen.  
  
Wütend stand Snape auf, stampfte wie ein Elefant um den Lehrertisch und auf den Tisch der Gryffindor`s zu.  
  
Packte die zwei grinsenden Mädchen am Kragen und schleifte sie aus der Großen Halle.  
  
Diese Blamage war wirklich nicht mehr wieder gutzumachen, soviel stand fest.  
  
Wütend und nicht gerade Sanft packte er die Mädchen auf die zwei Stühle vor seinem Schreibtisch und stellte sich diesmal demonstrativ davor.  
  
"WAS bei Merlin, hat sie geritten, damit sie auf eine solche Idee kommen? Haben sie eigentlich eine ahung was sie damit getan haben? Können sie sich, mit ihren kleinen Spatzenhirnen überhaupt vorstellen, welche ausmaße soetwas annehmen kann?! Ich will SOFORT eine Erklärung von ihnen beiden."  
  
Tsumi räusperte sich und sah ihn freundlich und unschuldig lächelnd an.  
  
"Nun,sie wollten doch von uns eine Entschuldigung haben. Nun sie haben sie bekommen."  
  
"Wissen sie Professor Snape, wir dachten es wäre doch recht Originell. Da sie ja allen anschein nie Post bekommen. Und so hat es nun wirklich jeder mitbekommen. Toll oder?"  
  
Snape sah die beiden Fassungslos an. Die meinten das auch noch Toternst...Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten.  
  
"80 punkte abzug..und jetzt raus hier."  
  
"Aber Professor, es sind Ferien, da kann man keine Punkte.."  
  
"Fräulein Kinmoku, ich kann auch noch ganz andere sachen und jetzt raus hier bevor ich mich vergesse!"  
  
Die beiden zuckten zusammen und verließen auf schnellsten wege sein Büro.  
  
"Die bringen mich ins Grab.. Ich dachte immer ich sterbe durch den Dunklen Lord..nein ich werde von meinen Schülern in den Wahnsinn getrieben.. "  
  
Leicht Labil grinsend,und mit einem freundlichem zucken im Auge, ging er um seinen Schreibtisch, ließ sich in seinen Sessel fallen und seinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte.   
  
Ihm mußte gaaaanz schnell eine Strafe einfallen, die es in sich hatte. Diese beiden missratenen Gören sollte eine Strafe bekommen, die sie niemals vergessen sollten. NIEMALS!  
  
Taaaaaaaaaadddddaaaaaa Chap zwei auch feddisch. Naja okay, ist nicht so viel geworden..aber immerhin. Ich habe mir überlegt das Konzept etwas zu ändern...d.H. Ihr könnt nein MUESST mir immernoch ideen schicken für irgendwelche Strafen. is so kreativlos gg  
  
Außerdem kann es vielleicht auch ein wenig dauern bis ich das nächste chap hochstelle (weiß es noch net genau). Da ich meiner Süßen versprochen habe, eine FF über sie zu schreiben..(sie hat so n fetisch mit dem film "fluch der Karibik")..D.h. für mich,,,tausend mal den film ansehen und dann überlegen in welche Szene sie reinpasst damit sie mal ebend den sexy Johnny ficken darf ^^"  
  
Also meine lieben...her mit den kommentaren, den Strafen und ihr bekommt kekse ^^..*grinz*. freut sich ja über jedes revvie  
  
Tsumi 


End file.
